La Rédemption d'une traîtresse
by Encens
Summary: Alors qu'Eren Affrontait le camps adverse , une de ses attaques eut un effet inattendue et inespéré sur une ancienne prisonnière , cette dernière , découvre le monde avec un nouveau regard , et un certain blond n'y ai pas étranger .. . Histoire post chapitre 117 .
1. L'éveil

**Bien le bonsoir les amis , Nouvelle fic nouveau Fandom , je suis une fan de SNK depuis ses débuts et je me suis dis ," hey ! et si je commençais une fanfiction sur l'univers de Shingeki ? "**

**surtout que , en y faisant un tour j'ai trouvé une majorité écrasante d'histoires ERERI et je voulais apporter ma contribution à ce magnifique Fandom avec un Aruani bien trop rare à mon gout ,alors voila .**

** ATTENTION il faut être à jour niveau scan alors Chapitre 117 mi-ni-mum je ne voudrais spoiler personne ici , cette fiction comportera au minimum deux chapitres , au maximum cinq , je n'ai pas encore décidé , j'espère pourvoir lire vos retour la dessus et vos avis , et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .**

Noir

Tout était noir, elle ne pouvait déceler rien d'autre que la pénombre , une forte odeur de poussière se dégageait d'en dessous et manquait de la faire suffoquer à plusieurs reprises et une désagréable sensation de tremblement de terre remuait tous ses membres .

De longues minutes se sont écoulées avant qu'elle ne puisse encore ré-ouvrir les yeux et cette fois, c'est une lumière aveuglante qui la fis les refermer , petit à petit elle commença à apprivoiser la lumière et habituer ses yeux longtemps refermé à voir , elle était à terre dans une sorte de sous-sol , de ce qui ressemblait à une base militaire , la base de la police militaire , celle dans laquelle elle s'était infiltré quand elle était guerrière , était , car pour l'instant elle était juste Annie , et elle était vivante .

Elle essaya de se relever mais tout le poids de son corps s'abattit sur elle, elle sentit ses muscles la faire souffrir terriblement, lever une main lui demande un effort surhumain de force et de tolérance à la douleur.

« bon sang mais combien de temps était telle resté dans ce Crystal ? »

\- Annie !

Elle détourna violemment sa tête ce qui fit craquer sa nuque, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Hitch ? lui répondit -elle d'une voix rouillée et faiblarde.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir ! s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn .

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait 5 ans que tu t'ai enfermé dans ce Crystal , on a essayé de te faire sortir par tout les moyen sans succès !

Annie resta interdite une minute, cinq ans .. Cinq ans qu'elle était prisonnière de ce Crystal qui était censé la protéger, elle avait prévu d'utiliser cette technique comme ultime recours dans une situation désespérée, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'en défaire ni si elle resterait vivante le temps qu'on la fasse sortir , elle avait espéré que Bertelot et Reiner viennent la secourir mais elle constata avec amertume qu'elle n'était pas aussi prioritaire qu'elle ne l'espérait .

\- Hitch… je ne savais pas comment faire pour sortir … comment ça se fait que je soit vivante et hors du Crystal ?

Hitch la regarda ébahie , elle ne comprenait pas , elle détourna les yeux vers le crystal et elle vit un pieu le feindre en deux bloc , un pieu qu'elle avait vu quelques instant plus tôt sur le toit .

\- Alors … je suppose que c'est le Titan d'arme qui t'a libéré !

\- Le titan d'arme ? mais que fait le titan d'arme ici ?

Hitch hésita une seconde avant de lui répondre, Annie était ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus pour elle du terme "amie", surtout depuis la mort de marlowe , mais elle était aussi une guerrière , une ennemie d'Eldia , lui fournir ce genre d'information reviendrais à de la trahison , mais vu la situation , elle ne savait plus pour qui elle sa battait , et elle supposa que c'était aussi le cas pour Annie , enfin , elle l'espérait .

\- Le titan d'arme est en fait Eren Jaeger .

\- Quoi ? lui répondit – elle d'une voix éteinte .

Annie était Abasourdie, troublée, choquée, elle ne comprenait pas comment les choses avait pu tourner ainsi , comment le Eren tête brulée et immature qu'elle connaissait aurait pu dérober le titan d'arme et s'en servir aussi habillement .

Une violente secousse la fit sortir de ses réflexions, le toit était en train de s'effriter au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle regarda Hitch effarée qui lui lança un regard déterminé et la tira vers les escaliers , mais Annie ne put la suivre, elle n'arrivait pas à marcher , Hitch la porta difficilement sur son dos et monta les escalier , elle la somma de s'appuyer contre elle pour marcher .

\- Ecoute Annie , on va passer par les cachots ils donnent sur un passage souterrain pour sortir de la ville , si on passent par la porte je ne donne pas cher de ta peau , ça va être plus long mais c'est plus sur .

Annie acquiesça et essaya tans bien que mal de marcher avec l'aide de son amie, même si toute les cellules de son corps lui infligeait un mal indescriptible, elle se jura de tenir , au moins pour honorer le courage de son amie .

Alors qu'elles avançaient doucement au milieux des cellules, Annie faisait le point sur la situation , plusieurs point l'intriguaient, pourquoi la base était-elle vide ? pourquoi les cellules ne sont pas surveillées ? pourquoi seule Hitch la surveillait alors qu'elle était une « ennemie de l'humanité « ? pourquoi Eren l'avait libéré ? pourquoi Hitch l'aidait-elle à fuir ? ou était les autres guerriers de Marley ? et surtout .. Que faisaient Armin et les autres dans les cachots ?

\- Armin ?!

Le jeune homme Blond fit tomber sa tasse de thé en entendant cette voix, une voix reconnaissable parmi mille, une voix qu'il avait espéré réentendre des années, la voix douce et traînante d'Annie.

\- An…nie ? dit-il en détournant les yeux lentement vers la source de cette voix et il la vit , elle était là , vraiment là , Annie vivante , faible mais vivante , s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur Hitch et le regardant d'un œil interloqué .

Mikasa regardait les dernières venues d'un œil à la fois suspicieux, haineux et troublé, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'Annie avait fait endurer au bataillon d'exploration, à Eren , à l'escouade Levi , à Armin , aux civils de Stohess , et en voulait à Hitch de lui tendre la main .comment pouvait -elle faire ça ? de quel côté etait- elle ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans les cachots ? demanda Hitch

\- Longue histoire…. Répondis Jean d'un ton lasse , tu as bien un double des clefs des cellules ?

\- Oui attend je vous libère.

Elle posa Annie contre le mur pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre celui-ci , et pris le trousseau de clefs accroché à sa ceinture , cherchant activement la bonne clef

\- Attend Jean, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Interrompit Mikasa en s'interposant entre jean et Hitch .

\- Et rester dans les cachots en attendant que le bâtiment s'effondre c'en ai une ?

\- Non , mais elle est avec Annie on ne peut pas faire confiance à Annie , elle peut aussi bien dehors se transformer et kidnapper Armin ou Eren et les livrer à l'ennemie .

Annie tiqua à l'entente de sa réponse, qu'elle kidnappe Eren ça se comprenait, Mais pourquoi Armin ?

\- Mikasa , Regarde là , elle tient à peine debout , et puis ça va dans les deux sens je préférerais que l'on garde Annie sous contrôle plutôt qu'elle rejoigne le camp adverse et là ça changera la donne tu ne penses pas ? lui répondit Armin tête baissé et recroquevillé sur la table .

Mikasa ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de jeter un regard méprisant à Annie , qui la regardait d'un air impassible, cet air qu'elle trouvait si insupportable chez elle, celui de se dire qu'elle se fichait du monde et de ce qu'il pensait.

\- Et bien c'est réglé, dit jean, si Hitch ou Annie font quoi que ce soit de suspect ...

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à les abattre finit Armin en fixant Annie d'un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Hitch déglutit tandis qu'Annie fixait Armin Médusé, une lueur de tristesse brillant au fond du regard.

\- Compris ? Dis jean à une Hitch tremblante des mains essayant tant bien que mal d'introduire la clef dans la serrure.

\- Grouille ! On ne sait pas Si Yelena et les autres vont revenir ou pas , je ne veux pas louper ma seule occas de m'enfuir . Lui somma Connie impatient.

Hallelujah ! Apres plusieurs minutes d'essais infructueux, la serrure libéra enfin la bande , Connie et jean passèrent devant sans se préoccuper du sort de leurs camarades , Mikasa passa devant Annie la regardant de haut lui exprimant toute sa méprise , alors qu'Armin la suivait le regard baissé , alors qu'il s'avançait doucement à travers le couloir .

il se retourna , voyant Hitch se pencher essayant d'aider Annie à se relever , il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais cette vision lui faisait mal , terriblement mal , il n'aurait jamais crut revoir Annie vivante , mais la voir aussi faible lui déchirait le cœur , la Annie qu'il connaissait était tout sauf faible , tout.

Il revint sur ses pas et se pencha susurrant à Hitch un « laisse » , cette dernière le regarda surprise puis parti devant , en prenant soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque , elle tenait à Annie mais elle tenait plus à sa vie , et le moindre geste soudain lui vaudrait un coup d'épée de la Ackerman .

Armin se mit à genou , dos à Annie , lui intimant silencieusement de monter sur son dos , ce qu'elle comprit et fit avec difficulté , ses muscles était en état de dysmorphie n'ayant pas bougé depuis une éternité , lui faisait affreusement mal à chaque petit geste , Armin le savait mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent afin de soulager sa douleur .

Quand il senti ses mains entourer son cou il prit ses deux jambes et se releva doucement afin d'éviter à Annie une secousse douloureuse puis se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide.

Annie reposa sa tête contre le cou du blond , elle était épuisée mais ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir , mille et une questions trottaient dans sa tête .

depuis quand Armin était t il aussi tranchant ? depuis quand était-il devenu aussi grand , aussi robuste ?

elle l'observait par dessus ses épaules , il regardait droit devant lui et semblait serein , confiant et imperturbable .

Imperturbable, c'était dans son habitude à** elle** de l'être, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un univers parallèle ou tous les rôle se sont inversés .

Armin atteignit l'entrée du passage souterrain qui était un peu penchée , Annie ne le vit pas , trop absorbé par ses réflexions , cela eu pour conséquence de faire entrechoquer douloureusement sa tête avec celle de son porteur , un petit éclair jaillit au-dessus d'eux et c'est là , qu'elle eu toute les réponses à ses questions , ou presque ….

A suivre.


	2. Ne me laisse pas

**Bien le bonsoir mes chers amis , je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et je m'excuse de l'attente de presque un mois , examens toussa toussa ... , j'espère avoir vos reviews pour connaitre vos avis , c'est un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire , la dynamique Armin Annie est l'une des plus belles dans l'univers de SNK pour moi et j'adore écrire sur eux . enfin voila , bonne lecture . **

\- Armin … dit Annie la voix éteinte, fortement troublée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir

\- On en parlera plus tard.

Annie se tut, il est vrai que le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi pour avoir une conversation aussi lourde. Mais elle était à des années-lumière d'imaginer ce qui avait put se produire ces cinq dernières années. elle était à la fois sonnée par les révélations qu'elle venait d'avoir , mais en même temps et étrangement , extrêmement soulagée , pourtant il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières pour qu'elle le soit , Mahr , son camps s'était pris une sacrée déculottée ces derniers temps , et pourtant , et pourtant , elle ne ressentit pas la moindre amertume ou tristesse , elle était juste … soulagée .

Armin s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le passage souterrain , au cours de minutes qui paraissait interminables , une faible lumière commençait à pointer tout au fond , il accéléra le pas pour l'atteindre rapidement , et là il put sentir une faible chaleur lui caresser le visage , le soleil commençais à se coucher , et devant lui s'étendait une forêt ,c'était le moment idéal pour trouver une planque loin des regards indiscrets , il reconnu la topographie et se souvint qu'un ancien campement de la garnison ne devait pas être très loin , il était à proximité du fleuve qui traversait Stohess , il s'arrêta un moment , ferma les yeux et essaya de déceler le moindre son , brise , odeur , n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui indiquer l'emplacement du fleuve , il entendit un faible ruissellement provenir de l'est , Bingo !

Il prit le direction de l'est , le pas rapide , ce qui éveilla la curiosité d'Annie .

\- Attend, ou est ce qu'on va ? demanda t-elle

\- On va se réfugier dans un ancien campement près du fleuve, vu le bordel qui se passe en ville c'est endroit le plus sûr pour se cacher pour le moment.

\- Et les autres ?

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de les chercher, le temps presse, le plus vite on s'éloignera de la ville le mieux ce sera, mais je pense que jean a raisonné comme moi, soit ils nous ont devancé au même endroit, soit il se sont dirigé dans un autre campement ce qui ne serait pas mal aussi .

Armin avait raison, plus il y avait de personnes au même endroit plus ils risquait de se faire remarquer, se déplacer par petits groupe de deux était le plus judicieux, le hasard a fait qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Armin , c'était son gardien ou son geôlier , voir un peu des deux …

Elle sourit à cette pensée, il y avait quand même bien pire comme geôlier, elle était bien tombée il fallait le dire.

Armin de son coté, bien qu'il paraissait détaché et détendu , il était en vérité fortement tourmenté , il se demandait si finalement c'était une bonne idée de s'enfuir avec Annie , il ignorait tout de ses intentions , ses motivations , et pour ne rien arranger , elle avait eu accès à ses souvenirs , pire , ses sentiments , mais dans l'état des choses , elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à marcher seule , encore moins à se nourrir ou se transformer , il ne pouvait même pas imaginer dans quelle état devait être ses organes après cinq années d'hibernation . il savait que pour l'instant sa survie dépendait de lui et uniquement de lui , il savait qu'Annie ne tenterais jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse écourter sa vie , elle tenait à sa vie plus que tout , c'était bien la seule chose qui le rassurait dans la situation présente .

Les bords du fleuve commençaient à se dessiner à l'horizon, Armin l'atteignit sans trop de peine, le chemin qui le reliait était plat et débroussé, il longea ce chemin une bonne demi-heure avant d'apercevoir les tentes de la garnison, elles étaient poussiéreuses et à peine visible au milieu de la végétation mais semblait en bonne état, bref l'idéale.

Par contre, pas la moindre trace du reste du bataillon à l'horizon, ils ont alors opté pour une autre planque, tant mieux … il devait maintenant réaménager le campement de façon à garder un œil constamment sur Annie , elle relevait exclusivement de sa responsabilité , il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre , c'était inenvisageable .

Armin s'avança aux milieu des tentes et s'aperçut que ces dernières étaient complètement invisible de l'extérieur , tellement de végétations les entourait, alors faire un feu ne devait pas trahir leurs positions , tant mieux , ils commençait franchement à faire froid et il se doutait qu'Annie ne tiendrais pas longtemps dehors , à bout de force , affamée et gelée .

Il la déposa sur un tabouret devant une tente , s'assura qu'elle puisse tenir sur ce dernier sans tomber à la renverse , se releva et lui lança un regard sévère .

Annie ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait bien put faire pour mériter un tel regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fait rien de stupide.

Elle haussa les épaules l'air de lui dire « comme si je pouvais . »

Il recula de quelques pas, en gardant ses yeux fixé sur elle puis se retourna en direction d'une tente ,

\- Je vais voir si il y'a de la nourriture et de quoi faire un feu .

Elle le regarda faire le visage posé sur les genoux , beaucoup de choses avait visiblement changé , Armin avait grandi , était plus fort sans pour autant ressembler à un Reiner , il a gardé sa silhouette longiligne et son visage rond , ses cheveux étaient plus court et encadrait mieux son visage , c'était un jeune homme de vingt ans , mais rien qu'a le regarder , elle savait qu'il était loin d'être un jeune homme ordinaire , il avait cette curiosité et cette soif de connaissance que peu d'Eldien avait , une vivacité d'esprit si rare et précieuse , mais ce qui caractérisait le plus Armin était son courage et sa bonté , de son existence elle ne pensait pas avoir rencontré une personne au cœur aussi tendre .

\- Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi …

\- Hein ?

Armin se retourna à l'entente de la voix d'Annie , qu'elle lui parle spontanément était une chose , mais qu'elle lui balance une phrase pareille en était une autre .

\- Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui ai le colossal.

Les yeux d'Armin s'agrandirent telle des soucoupes, décidément il avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre Annie , bien qu'il ressentit une étrange chaleur lui envahir les entrailles . il détourna le regard en direction de sa tente , faisant mine de continuer à chercher .

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que tu es le mieux placé pour en faire bon usage.

Armin tiqua, il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors vraiment pas à cette réponse.

\- J'ai dévoré Bertolt pour l'avoir tu le sais non ? tu as pourtant grandit avec Bertolt, si je ne l'avait pas dévoré il serait encore vivant, je ne sais pas comment ça peut te réjouir ..

\- C'était toi ou lui, tu t'es sacrifié et il t'as mal jaugé, c'est le jeu, ton pouvoir tu l'as mérité, c'était toi ou lui , et ça a été toi …. Et je suis heureuse que ce soit toi.

Plus il l'écoutait et moins il y comprenait, il arrêta net se besogne et détourna le regard en sa direction, il la vit lui faire un faible sourire , pas ce sourire moqueur qu'elle lançait aux garçons lors des entrainement , ou ce sourire de défi qu'elle lançais à Mikasa, non , elle lui souriait un sourire doux , compatissant , sincère .

Un sourire dont il n'aurait jamais crut Annie capable .

Il baissa le regard , la gorge serré , il se sentait coupable , il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter , ce sourire .

\- J'ai tué des gens Annie , des gens innocents , des civils … et je ne sais même pas pourquoi …

La fêlure dans sa voix trahissait sa détresse, Armin était rongée par les regrets, et ce sentiments elle ne le connaissait que trop bien .

\- Moi aussi … , j'ai détruits des pays , des familles, des enfants ,j'ai semé la terreur, pourquoi ? pour qui ? je l'ignore .

Armin la regarda un instant , c'était la première fois qu'Annie lui parlait à cœur ouverts , il avait eu connaissance de quelques détails de son passé par les souvenirs de Bertolt , il savait que ce dernier avait des regrets , mais il ignorait le point de vue d'Annie , ça ne l'étonnait qu'a moitié , aussi forte et solitaire puisse t elle être , elle n'en reste pas moins humaine .

Armin se leva , se mis à la hauteur d'Annie et lui tendit un biscuit qu'il avait trouvé dans la tente , elle le pris et commença à le manger , ce n'était pas la pâtisserie du siècle , mais elle allait au moins pouvoir se remplir l'estomac .

Armin fit de même, il grimaça au gout terreux de la chose mais c'était mieux que rien . il prit un tabouret et s'assit en face d'elle . elle le regarda faire puis se souvint d'une chose qu'elle voulait savoir depuis ce jour à Stohess .

\- Tu penses toujours que je suis une bonne personne ?

Armin releva la tête en sa direction, elle avait le visage tirée , pendu à ses lèvres , connaitre sa réponse était visiblement important pour elle , et c'est ce qui le perturbait le plus . et puis il se souvint aussi qu'il voulait avoir la réponse à une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres .

\- Et toi , pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ce jour là , lors de la 57 -ème expédition d'exploration ?

Annie écarquilla les yeux, elle était surprise qu'Armin se souvienne encore de ce détail, enfin détail… , ça aurait très bien pu être son dernier souvenir sur terre sans sa miséricorde , mais depuis il a bien pu voir de vertes et des pas mures non ? pourquoi ce moment-là en particulier ? .

Elle lui lançait un regard inquisiteur, ce qui le fit sourire, voir Annie troublée était bien trop rare.

\- Si tu réponds à ma question, je répondrais à la tienne .

Elle soupira, c'était du Armin tout craché .

\- D'accord .

elle détourna les yeux vers le coté , évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard , son visage s'empourpra d'une douce couleur rosé , ce qui surpris son interlocuteur , décidément , en cette journée il découvrait Annie sous de bien nouvelles facettes .

\- Je .. je n'y arrivais pas , je suis venue avec la ferme intention de tuer tout les soldats se trouvant sur ma route , mais quand j'ai vu ton visage , ça m'as pétrifié , j'ai pourtant essayé , de toutes mes forces mais…je n'ai pas put . je crois .. je crois que je tiens à toi bien plus que je ne veux me l'avouer .

Armin resta interdit face à sa réponse , il avait bien du mal à contenir sa surprise , ainsi que sa bouche fermé , il était bouche bée , ahuri , il savait qu'il y avait un fort respect mutuel entre eux pour leurs capacité respectives , mais sans plus , et là Annie lui avouait à demi-mots qu'elle avait un fort sentiment d'attachement envers lui , assez fort pour faire échouer sa mission .

\- A ton tour, lui dit-elle d'une voix faible. le faisant sursauter .

\- D'accord .

il joignit ses deux main au-dessus de ses genoux , triturant ses doigts , les yeux fixant ces derniers . il se racla la gorge , prit une longue inspiration et dit :

\- Lorsque je t'ai connu , tu m'as impressionnée par ta force , bien que tu était un loup solitaire , j'ai assez vite compris que jouer la bonne amie de tout le monde ne t'intéressait pas et que tu préférais rester toi-même , quitte à rester seule , et ça je le respectais , j'ai commencé à voir un peu à travers ta carapace le jour de l'inspection de l'équipement , tu essayais maladroitement de nous dissuader de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration , et là j'ai compris deux choses : la première est que tu avait un lien de prés ou de loin avec l'ennemi , la deuxième est que malgré tout tu voulais nous éviter une mort certaine en te mettant en péril . J'estime que peu importe les actes si ils ne sont pas motivés par de mauvais sentiments, et ce n'était pas ton cas , tu **devais **accomplir la mission que l'on t'avait attribué tu y était obligé , mais tu voulais nous sauver malgré tout , et ton désir à primé sur ta mission , c'est pour ça que je considère que tu es une bonne personne , tu es loyale , fiable , forte , mais tu es compatissante , gentille , humaine , et tu as choisis de nous sauver , de **me** sauver .

Armin releva la tête pour voir le visage de la blonde , celui-ci était baigné de larmes , ses prunelles océanes était grandes ouvertes , et les sanglots coulait à flots sur ses joues , elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte , elle était juste.. heureuse .

Armin se leva en trombe et se mit à hauteur de la blonde, lui essuyant les larmes du revers de sa manche.

\- Annie, ça va ? je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer .. lui dit le jeune homme , la panique palpable dans sa voix tremblante .

Elle baissa légèrement le regard vers lui disant d'une voix faible :

\- Alors Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et lui essuya les dernières larmes du visage.

\- Bien sur que non, je sais qui tu es Annie , tu es quelqu'un de bien , et tu le restera toujours pour moi .

L'émotion passée elle lui rendit son sourire , le jeune homme soulagé se leva , s'apprêtant à retrouver sa place en face quand il sentis une faible pression sur sa main , il baissa les yeux et s'aperçu que c'était la main de la jeune femme qui le retenait .

\- Ne me laisse pas.

Sa voix était faible mais ferme, elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle , Elle releva la tête en sa direction , les yeux encore rougit par ses sanglot , le suppliant du regard , bien qu'Annie soit dans un état d'inanition extrême , c'était comme si elle exerçait toute la force dont son corps meurtri était capable dans cette poigne le retenant , c'est dire à quelle point elle voulait qu'il reste prés d'elle .

\- Ne me laisse pas , réitéra t – elle d'une voix sanglotante .

Armin écarquilla les yeux , d'abords surpris , puis il se sentit flancher , ses jambes ne pouvait plus le porter , cette scène était bien trop intense pour son cœur , il se sentit glisser , ses jambes tombèrent lourdement au sol , et dans un effort surhumain , il ramena ses deux mains au visage de la blonde , l'obligeant à lui faire face , sa main était toujours accroché à son poignée gauche , le visage rougi et les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ce dernier .

\- Ne me laisse pas … lui chuchota t'elle entre deux sanglots .

Il ne savait pas comment , ni pourquoi , mais son corps bougea instinctivement à l'entente de cette dernière supplication , il ramena , assez brutalement , le visage de la jeune femme à son cou , et enlaça fortement son corps , l'enserrant par la taille , il savait qu'il lui faisait mal , mais il s'en fichait , il avait besoin de l'avoir dans ces bras , et elle aussi , elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, maintenant plus que jamais , il sentit l'encolure de sa chemise s'humidifier au contact de ses pleurs , puis un murmure peu distinct .

\- Ne…. Me… laisse… pas.

\- Jamais .

Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils étaient resté enlacé ainsi , des minutes , des heures ….

tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils aurait pus rester une éternité ainsi , elle leurs semblerait bien trop courte .

**à suivre ...**


	3. je t'ai choisi

**voila , troisième chapitre , je l'ai écrit en deux jours , avec beaucoup de bonheur et d'amour , c'est surement l'un de mes chapitres préféré , j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout que l'attente en valait le coup , j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis par review ou MP , c'est vous qui voyez , ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre , je conclurais cette fiction en quatres chapitres finalement , le dernier va arriver très vite . aussi j'espère n'être pas allé trop vite dans le développement , mais je pense que c'était le moment , voila bonne lecture .**

Un crépitements de flammes se faisait sobrement entendre, l'aube était aux aurores, des yeux d'un bleu clair s'ouvrirent difficilement à la lueur du jour, la nuit avait été particulièrement courte et éprouvante pour lui . Entre faire le guet sur le campement, chercher de la nourriture dans un village voisin, surveiller le feu , et enfin s'occuper d'Annie .. il n'a eu que très peu de temps pour se reposer , voir pas du tout , son sommeil ne devait pas excéder une vingtaine de minutes de toute la nuit .

Armin se releva péniblement, faisant attention à ne pas produire trop de bruits afin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne de fortune, qui était plongé dans un profond sommeil depuis plusieurs heures déjà, ironique pour quelqu'un qui a passé ces cinq dernières années à rouspéter. Armin sourit à cette pensée tandis qu'il mettait son manteau de militaire et qu'il préparait un peu de lait à chauffer.

Le jeune homme prit une casserole et la mit sur le feu qu'il venait de réalimenter, prit une chaise et s'assit en face pour guetter l'ébullition de la boisson lactée , Annie dormant sur un sac de couchage à sa droite.

Dieu qu'il était épuisé , ces dernières vingt quartes heures n'avait pas été de tout repos , le reste du bataillon n'avait montré aucun signe de vie depuis leurs fuite , et pour ne rien arranger , il ignorait tout de la situation en ville et celle d'Eren , mais en vérité , ce qui l'avait le plus épuisé était sa manie à cogiter sans arrêt , c'était à en devenir fou , encore plus depuis sa longue étreinte avec Annie , un moment hors du temps et de l'espace qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre , il avait juste ressentit cet océan d'émotions et de sentiments purs déferler en lui sans qu'il ne puissent n'en contrôler les tenant ou les aboutissant , et il se souvint s'être senti extraordinairement bien après , comme soulagée d'un poids , et extrêmement détendu , et il ignorait pourquoi , mais à partir du moment ou ses bras se détachèrent du corps de la blonde , il comprit qu'il pouvait lâcher un peu de lest avec elle , il savait c'est tout .

Il avait prit un énorme risque la veille en la laissant seule au camps tandis qu'il était parti se ravitailler en provisions dans un village voisin, à son retour elle était là , assise en face du feu , guettant son retour et lui lançant un sourire chaleureux , un sourire qui le fit rougir l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne lui rende .

ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble , recroquevillé autour du feu à se raconter des anecdotes , se remémorer des souvenirs en commun de la 104 -ème brigade d'entrainement , du temps où elle n'était qu' Annie la taciturne du groupe et Armin l'intello maladroit , ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches à l'époque mais ces retrouvailles leurs donnaient l'impression d'être retourné à ces temps paisible , leurs conversations s'étaient adoucit , Annie arrivait à lui parler spontanément de son passé , son père , sa vie à Marley , chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous , et pourtant la blonde semblait se confier à lui comme il le ferais à Eren ou Mikasa , il prit alors conscience qu'il était le seul repère qu'elle avait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance , drôle de logique quand on sais que c'est lui qui a causé sa perte , mais c'était pour l'armé qu'il l'avait fait , et non contre elle , et ça elle le comprenait parfaitement bien , elle aussi l'avait blessé , à deux reprise , sous sa forme de titan féminin , elle s'en était d'ailleurs platement excusé la veille aussi ,et Armin lui avait dis qu'il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur , c'était pour le travail pas vrai ? .

tout ou presque était rentré dans l'ordre entre eux , si l'on exclut la situation extraordinaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés , et le fait qu'Armin n'arrivait pas encore totalement à lui accorder sa confiance , l'atmosphère sur le camps ressemblait plus à celle de deux amis partis camper joyeusement dans la forêt qu'à celle de deux fuyards en temps de guerre , il était aussi impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse l'état d'Annie s'améliorait , en l'espace d'une journée , elle arrivait à marcher seule avec l'aide d'une béquille , sa peau avait aussi repris une couleur rosé ,et ses douleurs aux membres s'étaient estompés au point ou elle ne ressentait que de légers tiraillement lorsqu'elle bougeait , largement supportable comparé à l'état dans laquelle elle était à sa sortie du Crystal , Armin en était aussi soulagé que terrifié , il ignorait ce que ferait Annie une fois remise totalement sur pied, elle l'avait supplié de rester à ses coté , ce qu'il s'était engagée à faire mais qu'en était- il de son coté à elle ?

le jeune homme entendit un bâillement émaner de ses cotés , la blonde venait de se réveiller , se frottant énergiquement les yeux avant de les diriger vers Armin , il la regardait la bouche à moitié ouverte , visiblement surpris qu'elle soit réveillé à une heure aussi précoce .

\- Bonjour ! lui dit -elle alors qu'elle émergeait de son sac de couchage pour se mettre en tailleur.

\- Bonjour…. Tu as bien dormi ? lui répondit le blond un sourire affectueux en coin.

\- Oui, grâce à toi, d'ailleurs vu ta tête et tes cernes tu aurais bien besoin d'un bon somme monsieur le colossal.

Il ria à cette remarque et reporta son attention sur la casserole qu'il enleva du feu , prit deux tasses qu'il avait préalablement remplit de café soluble, les remplissant à ras bord et tendant l'une d'elle à son amie , elle la prit de ses deux mains et soupira au contact du récipient chaud contre sa peau , Armin fit de même et reporta son regard sur le feu en face d'eux .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi , ce ne sont pas deux nuits sans sommeil qui auront raison de moi , je vais bien .

\- Et qu'est ce qui aura raison de vous monsieur Arlert ? lui répondit t'elle un air espiègle dans le regard .

Armin rougit à cette question, il serait bien tenté de lui répondre « vous, Madame Leonhardt ! »

Mais ça sonnait un poil érotique dans sa tête, à la place il la regarda la bouche pincée et hocha les épaules, feignant d'ignorer la réponse.

Annie fronça les yeux , puis mit l'une de ses main sur celle d'Armin , le faisant sursauter au passage , il la regarda les yeux ébahis , ne comprenant pas la raison d'un tel geste .

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil pour moi , je vais mieux , tu peux te reposer quelques heures le temps de récupérer , je n'irais nulle part, et on est en sécurité ici , et si c'était pas le cas je saurais me défendre , alors tu peux te reposer sur moi , même si ce n'est que l'espace de quelques heures .

Elle le fixait avec des yeux compatissants, rassurants, des yeux remplies de sincérité et d'honnêteté, il était difficile pour Armin de ne pas être secoué d'une chaleur diffuse se propageant a partir de leurs mains entrelacés.

\- Je…. Je ne voudrais pas faire quoique ce soit qui puisse te mettre en danger, tu n'es pas encore entièrement remise, et je t'assure que je peux encore rester debout un moment, je ... je te promet que je me reposerais le soir, le temps que tu sois entièrement remise sur pied .

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux, doutant fortement de sa résolution , mais elle ne put que s'y résoudre , au fond il n'avait pas tout à fait tord , et même si il ne lui avouerai jamais Armin avait , et à raison encore du mal à lui faire confiance , même si il l'avait laissé seule la veille ce n'était que pour une demi-heure , la laisser veiller sur le camp plusieurs heures était encore inconcevable .

\- D'accord, mais je vous aurais à l'œil monsieur Arlert , et toute la journée , lui dit-elle en enlevant sa main de la sienne , un léger air de menace voilant ses paroles .

Armin gloussa en l'entendant le menacer « gentiment » , de petites rougeurs légèrement visibles sur ses pommettes , il sirota son café et lui répondit d'un hochement de tête se voulant le plus rassurant possible .

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Annie entre deux gorgées de café

\- Tant qu'on n'aura pas de nouvelles du reste du bataillon le plus sage serais qu'on reste ici .

Annie finit de boire son café en observant le cours d'eau s'écoulant devant eux ,

\- Bon , comme tu es décidé à ne pas dormir , je pense que je vais aller me baigner dans la rivière pour me rafraichir un peu .

Armin manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette dernière phrase, il détourna la tête vers son interlocutrice qui le regardait un sourcil arqué, ne voyant pas mais alors pas du tout pourquoi le blond semblait surpris.

\- Quoi ? tu t'attendais à ce que je ne me lave jamais ou quoi ?

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que le courant m'a l'air un peu fort , c'est un peu risqué , surtout que tu t'appuie encore sur une béquille …

Annie fit la moue et se leva d'un bond, arrachant à Armin un hoquet de surprise, de peur peut-être aussi ( ?) , elle marcha quelques pas en titubant légèrement de droite à gauche , les bras grand ouverts , au bout de quelques mètres elle se retourna , lui lançant un regard satisfait .

\- Tu vois, j'arrive à tenir et marcher toute seule, tu n'as plus aucune excuse à me sortir Armin

\- Très bien .. Soupira ce dernier, permission accordée.

Annie n'attendit même pas la réponse d'Armin qu'elle se mit à se déshabiller, enlevant cet uniforme militaire qu'elle portait depuis des années et ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, un débardeur blanc et un short en Cotton , une scène dont le blond ne ratât pas une seule miette , la décence et la timidité habituelle du jeune homme aurait voulu qu'il détourne le regard à la vu de la moindre parcelle de chair découverte , mais il était comme hypnotisé , envoûté , Annie n'avait rien perdu de son charme ou de ses courbes féminines , il pouvait apercevoir une spectaculaire chute de reins extrêmement marqué et une taille fine , seigneur qu'elle était gracieuse .

Un hurlement sortit le jeune homme de ses pensée, hurlement qui ne présageait rien de bon , il voyait la blonde au milieu de rivière ,l'eau lui arrivant la naissance de la poitrine , accroupie et tenant douloureusement sa cuisse , son visage était tiré en une expression de douleur , presque de souffrance .

Le jeune homme se hâta d'enlever son manteau et ses chaussures, et parti au pas de course rejoindre Annie au milieu des flots, il se moqua sur le moment d'être complètement gelé ou trempé, seul lui importait porter secours à son amie .

Arrivé enfin prés d'elle, il prit son visage de ses deux mains lui sommant de lui faire face, elle releva la tête puis émis un autre cris de douleur .

\- Annie qu'est-ce que tu as ? tu es blessé ?

\- N..OON , c'est ma jambe , elle s'est coincée , je pense que c'est un claquage .

Armin baissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement sa jambe semblait figée et anormalement blâme.

\- D-D'accord attend …

Armin porta ses mains autour de ses hanches et la porta délicatement de façon à ce qu'elle puisse reposer ses pieds sur les siens, comme ça ils ne seront plus en contact direct avec le sol gelé de la rivière et se décongestionnerons après quelques minutes tout seuls.

Annie prise au dépourvu ne pus trouver d'autres appui que sur les épaules du jeune homme, plaçant ses mains instinctivement dessus par réflexe.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

Annie éleva la tête afin de lui répondre mais elle tomba pile sur les lèvres du jeune homme, ce qui la fit rougir de gêne, elle baissa les yeux, et lui chuchota d'une voix timide

\- Oui… je pense que ça commence à se débloquer petit à petit.

\- Bien , on va rester comme ça le temps que tu ne sentes plus de douleurs

. . .

Armin ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui le vexa légèrement , il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage de la blonde qui était baissé en dessous du siens . Puis il entendit dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Vas-y, dis-le !

\- Que je dise quoi Annie je n'entend rien .

\- Dis-le que tu avais raison et que je faisais une connerie en me baignant dans cette putain de rivière à ce stade de ma convalescence !

Annie élevait la voix au fur à mesure qu'elle parlait, chose qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était extrêmement frustrée.

Armin sentit cette petite pointe d'amertume dans sa voix et compatissait, ça devait être terriblement difficile pour elle de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre pour de banals faits et gestes du quotidien, il laissa l'une de ses mains tenir la taille de la jeune femme et amena l'autre à son menton, le relevant doucement .

\- Annie … Regarde-moi ! , si tu as envie de te baigner dans cette putain de rivière alors tu le fera , et si tu tombe je serais là pour te rattraper, autant de fois qu'il ne le faut je te rattraperais encore et encore , et quand tu n'aura plus besoin de moi , je resterais à tes cotés quoiqu'il arrive , quoi qu'il advienne . Alors tombes, n'aie pas peur je te rattraperais toujours. D'accord ?

Armin avait exprimé ces paroles avec un aplomb indéfectible , le regard bleu saphir plongé dans celui azur d'Annie , ce qui la déstabilisa un instant , mais c'était son cœur qui vacilla à ses mots , ils l'avait transpercés de part en part , exhumant définitivement ses sentiments pour le blond , des sentiments Longuement enfouies et étouffés au plus profond de son être , sa seule réaction fut de joindre ses mains autour de son cou , approfondissant son étreinte sur lui , le blond amena tout naturellement la main qui tenait le menton d'Annie à l'arrière de sa tête ,et la plongea dans sa chevelure de blé humide , exerçant de légères caresses sur son cuir chevelu , son menton prenant appuis sur la tête d'Annie .

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détachèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, Annie avait gardé ses mains jointes par dessus son cou , et Armin continuait à caresser la chevelure d'Annie , il se fixèrent longuement , s'échangeant des regards de tendresse , puis Armin prit une mèche qui tombait négligemment sur le visage d'Annie et la coinça derrière son oreille , Voila , maintenant il pouvait admirer son visage .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es belle ! lui chuchota Armin en détaillant chaque recoin de son visage .

Annie rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme, collant leurs fronts trempés, elle ferma les yeux, inhalant ce doux parfum boisé qui émanait d'Armin , un parfum qu'elle aimerais respirer à chaque instant de sa vie , un parfum qui elle l'espérait lui donnerais le courage de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire .

\- Annie …. Lui murmura Armin d'une voix suppliante, lui aussi avait fermé les yeux , suspendu dans le temps , suspendu à ses lèvres .

\- Chuuut … Ne dis rien Arlert . Ne dis rien .

Et Dans une délicatesse infinie , elle effleura les lèvres d'Armin , une fois , deux fois , le faisant frémir d'impatience , puis elle scella leurs lèvres en un geste lent et tendre , ce premier baiser avait un gout de désir , de besoin , mais surtout de beaucoup d'amour inhibé depuis tant d'années , un amour qui s'exprimait pour la première fois , ça avait beau être leurs premier, les gestes des deux blonds s'étaient emboîtés parfaitement , comme si ils l'avait fait des centaines et des centaines de fois .

plus le temps passait plus la soif , le desir d'approfondir ce baiser grandissait , mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le fit , car celui là avait un gout particulier , le gout d'un nouveau départ , le gout d'une nouvelle promesse , le gout d'une passion pudique mais intense , le gout d'un amour profond et sincère .

Armin fut le premier à rompre leur étreinte, reculant sa tête de quelques centimètres en gardant les yeux fermés, inspirant intensément l'air , puis il se re-pencha et déposa un second baiser sur les lèvres d'Annie , chaste et court , comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle , que c'était bien réel , qu'il venait de s'échanger leur première étreinte buccale .

Annie reposa son front contre celui du jeune homme, et effleura de son index , la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier , puis elle se mit à rire doucement , un rire qui rappelait celui qu'elle avait émit le jour où elle avait été démasqué , Armin , Étonné ouvra légèrement les yeux , pour voir que son expression n'avait rien à avoir avec celle de ce jour là , son rire était chaleureux et ses trait détendus . Mais il lui posa quand même la question.

\- Annie…. Murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que je viens de te rouler une pelle, lui répondit t-elle en riant à gorge déployé

Armin pouffa de rire à son tour, la sarcasme d'Annie lui avait manqué, et c'était sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas en se réveillant ce matin à ce qu'elle lui "roule une pelle " .

\- En effet oui , lui répondit- il , laissant à la place du rire un silence apaisant , un silence qu'Annie rejoignit quelques seconde après qu'il se soit tut .

La jeune femme garda son index sur les lèvres d'Armin, referma les yeux et se mit à déposer une traînée de baisers en partant de la base de son cou et remontant à sa bouche, ou elle l'embrassa une seconde fois, avec une passion qui trahissait cette fois son ardeur pour lui , puis elle colla sa joue contre sa tempe lui susurrants doucement à l'oreille :

\- Ça veut dire que je t'ai choisi Armin.

Armin fut secoué par cette dernière déclaration , c'était sans équivoque une déclaration d'amour , franche et limpide , tout son être fut ébranlé par un torrent de papillonnement de joie , il en était si ému qu'il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer dans la seconde mais il se retint de toute ses forces, ne voulant pas transformer ce moment précieux en Drama . il attrapa Annie par les joues , l'amenant à lui faire face , puis il frôla son nez au sien , lui faisant un bisou d'esquimaux puis, il lui chuchota le plus tendrement du monde .

\- Je t'aime Annie ...

Puis il scella leurs lèvres dans une passion effréné, repartant de plus belle dans un tourbillon d'ivresse et de passion .

**à suivre ...**


End file.
